


Father's Day

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [45]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You, Ben, your son and your dad Roger celebrate Father's Day together.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader, Ben Hardy/You, Roger Taylor (Queen) & Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 4





	Father's Day

This year, you, your husband Ben, your son Oliver and your dad Roger are spending Father's Day together.

Your present for Roger is a book of dad jokes - which are just too fitting and you're sure he will love them all - and you let Oliver make Ben's present with a little help from you. You put stickers on a mug that read "dad" and Oliver scribbles on it with permanent markers before you peel the stickers off and bake the mug to set the paint. The two of you also make cheesy but cute Father's Day cards for Ben and Roger.

When your dad unwraps his present, he laughs. "'Terribly Good Dad Jokes', I love this! You know me so well," he grins and hugs you.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Oliver exclaims, climbing on Ben's lap and handing him the mug.

He smiles widely as he takes a closer look at it, ruffling your son's hair, "Thank you, mate!"

"We have the best kids, Ben," Roger says, patting his son-in-law's back with a smile, to which he nods in agreement.


End file.
